Patent Document 1 discloses a herbicidal composition comprising a pyridinesulfonamide compound or its salt and a certain active ingredient. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a herbicidal composition comprising a chloroacetanilide compound of Formula A and at least one active ingredient selected from the group of substances having various structures. However, Patent Documents 1 and 2 failed to specifically disclose a specific combination of compound A and compound B and synergistic effects obtainable when they are combined.